Gabriela was assigned papers 26 through 64 for homework tonight. If Gabriela read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting papers 26 through 64, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 39. We see that Gabriela read 39 papers. Notice that she read 39 and not 38 papers.